


电灯胆

by Toniiiiiiiii



Category: RPS, 内娱
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toniiiiiiiii/pseuds/Toniiiiiiiii
Summary: 俩人穿上大衣往外头走，雷佳音又开始叨逼叨:“洁哥人——”“你再说一句我把你摁黄浦江里吐泡泡去你知道吗雷？你要不要我现在就找个肯德基把你摁马桶里？淹死你算了。”
Relationships: TF老boys - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 大三角/RPS/郭李/雷李/郭雷/时间线混乱/重度ooc

大三角/RPS/郭李/雷李/郭雷/时间线混乱/重度ooc

*

李光洁刚从浴室出来，站在门口，头上盖着块浴巾，胡乱抹了几把头发。郭京飞侧躺在床上，屈着腿，支着头，端的是肉体横陈，风骚万种，凹的是罗飞的造型，用的是濮阳缨的调调，“可等到你临幸我了。”

李光洁已经见怪不怪了，趿拉着拖鞋慢吞吞走到床边，一抻被子往里头一钻，随手拉开了郭京飞睡袍带子，“你动。”

郭京飞手搂过去往他腿间伸，嘴里啧啧着，“你变了，你变了。咱俩刚认识的时候，你一句骚话都不会说，现在说的比我还溜。”

“你教的吧。”

“哟，我的错，我把光洁教坏了，来来来，光洁小朋友靠过来，郭叔叔再教你点更坏的东西。”

李光洁就靠过来，枕着他胳膊，把浴巾蹬到床下去，“行啊，你教。”

看模样还挺谦虚好学。

欺负李光洁是个受力讨不到好的事，要是换了雷佳音，早换一大串带猪肉炖粉皮味的东北骂出来了。处了十几年，郭京飞能“咋整？咋整？你虎啊？”地跟他这东北小学弟怼上半个小时不露怯。欺负雷佳音，心理快感绝对要大于生理快感，雷佳音怼是怼不赢他，骚也骚不过他，还没继承伟大领袖毛主席那敌进我退的军事战略思想精髓，被怼急了眼睛嘴角都往下一耷拉，直勾勾盯着郭京飞，郭京飞就说哎呦我的雷，你去cosplay那个网黄猫正好。

那俩人基本和现代娱乐生活脱节，也没有云撸猫的爱好，郭京飞带着他俩去搜了那网黄，雷佳音说我不cosplay粉丝数比我少的。

郭京飞怼他，说得了吧你那一千万个粉丝里有一千个真粉吗。

雷佳音敢怒又敢言，又是一串“你瞅瞅你个熊样”，李光洁从旁边看热闹，乐呵呵地劝架，说有吧，应该有两千个。郭京飞捧着心口说洁你真可爱，让我撸几把。说着就去摸他头，李光洁就搂了雷佳音，三个老男人滚在一处嘻嘻哈哈。

李光洁关了台灯，俩人在被子底下缠成一团，郭京飞忽然说，“你知道雷去配那个——”他清了清嗓子，“皮卡皮卡——皮卡丘！”

李光洁短促地笑了几声，尾音模糊成喘息，“倒是挺像。”

也不知道他说的是郭京飞学雷佳音学得像，还是雷佳音长得憨态可掬，和那毛绒绒玩偶像。

“咱什么时候把雷叫过来一块聚聚，”郭京飞说，“我现在特别想看他那大脸。”

“人家就是头大，”李光洁纠正他，还在他苹果肌上捏上一把，“你脸胖。”

“哎哎哎你松手，你知道苹果肌是什么吗？苹果肌就要丰满才好看，你一长脸不懂，你不懂。”

*

宣传视频出来的时候，郭京飞从微信上给雷佳音发了条语音:“人家好寂寞——好寂寞啊——”

雷佳音估计忙得要死，晚上十点多才给他回:“滚犊子。”

郭京飞给他发了个丧气值爆棚的网黄猫表情包。雷佳音拿着手机走到穿衣镜前一照，自己都觉得那眼角眉梢的丧萌如出一辙。

他问:“你寂寞啥，洁哥不是搁你那地界儿呢？”

“我看你是寂寞了吧？我雷寂寞了，不怕不怕，你郭永远是你郭，旁人抢不走……来一个，啵！”

还隔着手机给他送了个飞吻。郭京飞那边不知道在干嘛，人声嘈杂，听在雷佳音耳朵里，也不知道他说的“你郭”还是“你哥”，郭京飞占他便宜也占了十几年了，他也没在意，“你那边干嘛呢？”

“轧马路呢。”郭京飞说，“我和你洁哥看门口前边这马路坑坑洼洼，我们得做好人好事，就给他轧轧。”

“你虎啊？”

下一条语音发过来，雷佳音点开，是李光洁，“雷子，你什么时候来啊？”

里头还夹着郭京飞的吵吵:“你让他来……”

下一条还是郭京飞，看来是抢过手机了，“你来啊，雷，你来了正好，你来了我就把你倒过来摁在地上，用你头轧马路，保准轧得特平。”

他去开了蓝牙音响，一听里头的粤语歌，瞧见镜子里的人更丧了。

*

虽然雷佳音总是说郭京飞跟没阉过的猫一样四处发情，但一开始这事真不是郭京飞先开的头。别人都是姻缘，雷佳音和李光洁是烟缘。10年的时候雷佳音在上海拍戏，空档时蹲布景角落吹冷风看人，他在片场也没啥待遇，他自己也没当回事。过一会又有人挤过来和他蹲在一处，他一抬眼，就啊了一声。李光洁蹲他旁边，冲他一笑，问他抽烟吗。

雷佳音又啊了一声。李光洁红得早，又是男一号，雷佳音就觉得他好像不该和自己说话。但是李光洁就好像一普通路人似的蹲他身边。李光洁把他那声“啊”认成“要”，于是又拿出烟盒递了他一只，两个人凑一块，打火机窜出一团火苗。雷佳音抬眼，李光洁垂着头垂着眸，那时候是黄昏，月亮上得很早，他额头上罩了层浅淡的月光，下巴又晕染上暖黄色的火光。打火机暗下去，他整个人就成了乳白色。雷佳音忽然觉得心一跳，胃里抽搐着发疼，像他刚上大学时郭京飞带他去酒吧喝酒，他说这酒喝得他胃里难受，郭京飞说难受就对了，这酒叫恋爱灼烧。

倒不是说他平时潦倒的连烟都抽不起。任谁和郭京飞这种带刺的红玫瑰处久了睡久了，见到温柔白月光都会被迷得不知南北，哪管当时李光洁递过来的是烟还是钱。雷佳音拍戏时就整天和郭京飞叨逼叨那烟，拍完还叨逼叨，导致郭京飞今后听见递烟就虎躯一震，看见李光洁抽烟就下意识哆嗦。

“不就是烟吗？”他当时揪着雷佳音耳朵喊，“你想要抽烟，我给你买一条回来啊？十条都行。不是，我都带你吃了多少东西了，怎么不叫你整天说我好呢？”

“你你你你滚边儿去，”雷佳音在他手下扑腾，郭京飞压着他说你再闹腾办你啊，“郭京飞你不懂，你整天只知道欺负我……”

“我那是爱你呢，你这小孩气死我算了，我怕他潜规则你，你懂什么叫潜规则吗？”

“那不你对我吗？你潜规则我。”

他自己琢磨一下，“不对，你光睡我了，你光睡我了郭京飞，你咋这样呢？哎——哎你干嘛去？”

“给你买烟去。”

“我不要烟，走，穿衣裳，咱俩喝酒去。”

俩人穿上大衣往外头走，雷佳音又开始叨逼叨:“洁哥人——”

“你再说一句我把你摁黄浦江里吐泡泡去你知道吗雷？你要不要我现在就找个肯德基把你摁马桶里？淹死你算了。”

不管郭京飞多么不乐意，雷佳音光明正大地精神出轨了，要不是之后两个人拍戏不在一处住也不在一处，精神出轨很可能就发展成肉体出轨。雷佳音在他耳朵边叨叨了三个月，安分了，郭京飞也就忘了这回事。还能怎么办，当然是选择原谅他。

雷佳音就这么挂念着他白月光，记挂了六年。16年郭京飞拍二代妖精，和他搭戏的就是李光洁。有一天郭京飞给他发消息，说你那个白月光真挺好。

雷佳音还挺高兴，说是吧你也觉得他好对吧？

郭京飞说好好好怪不得是你白月光，你有眼光，我好他也好，你最好，白月光和红玫瑰都是个顶个的好。

雷佳音说你算啥你俩有啥可比性。

他俩隔空互怼的的时候，郭京飞正裸着躺在李光洁的床上，另一位主角儿背对着他睡觉，他看了手机又看看李光洁那一小块肩膀，爬过去说我问你个事，雷佳音你还记得吧？

李光洁哼哼了几声，说怎么不记得了？昨天我俩还聊了会儿。

郭京飞心里卧槽一声，想这草原有点大，好在雷佳音脑袋也大，应该担得起。

*

雷佳音记挂了六年的白月光，郭京飞不到俩月就给睡了。16年年底和平饭店开机，郭京飞拍风起长林，三个人聚在横店租了间酒店，雷佳音再迟钝也看出他师哥和他白月光之间有点见不得人的事。他看郭京飞的眼神一天比一天哀怨，眼皮都快垂到地上去了，郭京飞心虚，发誓如果再和雷佳音怼起来一定让着他师弟。但雷佳音连怼他都提不起兴趣来。

拍和平饭店的时候剧组一起吃饭，李光洁酒量不行，剧组的人就跟约好了似的一起灌他。不过欺负李光洁一向没什么成就感，散戏回房时候两个人怼他，他点头微笑语气诚恳，说你们说的对说的对。被别人灌酒也这样，一杯杯往里头喝。雷佳音看出他不行来了，就说你们别为难洁哥了，我替他喝。

酒席散了后李光洁找人开车回酒店，雷佳音下车吐了一次。李光洁说你逞什么强，当我是女明星了？雷佳音醉相极好，只有两块脸颊上染了驼红色，李光洁一说话他就盯着他看，不哭不闹也不耍酒疯。到了地方后李光洁把人扶进酒店，上楼时雷佳音从他耳朵边上说，“洁哥，我师哥是不是特好？”

李光洁是个通透的，但是现在也吃不透雷佳音这问题是什么意思。他说郭京飞啊，挺好挺好。

雷佳音笑笑，说你俩都挺好的。

李光洁有点慌了，他知道郭京飞和雷佳音关系深切，于是连忙说你也好你也好。

雷佳音就不说话了，倚在李光洁肩膀上，头一点一点的，李光洁叫他几声，发现人是睡着了。他把雷佳音丢在床上裹好被子，自己在门口走走停停，又怕雷佳音半夜再吐，万一呛死在呕吐物里，传出去未免过于丢人，于是他返回来，把雷佳音推到一边，自己睡在另一边。雷佳音醉相好睡相也好，直挺挺躺被子里，连呼噜都不打，吓得李光洁时不时爬起来去探他鼻息。折腾到凌晨李光洁才有点睡意，半睡半醒间门好像开了，有人进来，绕着床走了几圈，最后停在雷佳音那边说话，他说你怨我啊，你出去拍戏被一包烟勾走了你怎么就不想想我？

李光洁想去看是不是郭京飞，但是好像就在一瞬间，他迷迷糊糊睡了过去。第二天醒过来的时候觉得腿上怪沉的，爬起来一看是郭京飞，那人趴在他旁边，腿放在自己腿上。他把人推开，郭京飞仰躺过来，李光洁瞧他脸上妆都没卸，光看粉底厚度就知道剧组预算不菲。他抱着被子回忆了半天，把一切都推到梦上去。


	2. Chapter 2

*

拍和平饭店时，雷佳音买了本莎士比亚十四行诗在片场抱着苦背。他入戏很快，扮个为情所困求而不得的痴心人他在行，毕竟都扮了六年了。李光洁那天闲，脖子上挂一相机，悄悄跟在雷佳音后头拍他，背影瞧过去，雷佳音端的是求不得爱别离，大脑袋一点一点，嚎着“你！只和自己的明眸定情！”

又低了头，落寞地说一句莎士比亚，东北腔太浓，听在李光洁耳朵里就成了啥是b呀。李光洁捂着嘴忍着笑，猫过去拍他侧脸。雷佳音猛的一转身，胳膊一甩，擦着他耳朵打在李光洁肩膀上。李光洁没提防他，往后撤也没来得及，雷佳音连忙抓了他手腕往自己怀里带，两个人哎呦呦地叫着一块跌在片场的沙发上。

“哎呦洁哥，没事吧没事吧？”

“你先起来，”李光洁去推他，“咱俩别把这古董恁坏了啊，贵着呢。”

那沙发挺窄，容不下两个一米八多的大男人，雷佳音往边上挪挪，李光洁背贴着沙发背，两个人胳膊碰胳膊腿缠腿，好一副恩恩爱爱的模样。雷佳音去捏他耳朵，说窦警长，刚刚对不住啊，您可别再冲我腿开一枪了。

雷佳音那一下就没怎么用力，现在去捏他耳垂，李光洁怕痒，想躲又没地儿躲，只好一边受着一边去检查相机，说你别摸了，过来看照片。

俩人头靠头看了几张，陈数拿着剧本过来了，从沙发前一扒头，打趣说王大顶你真行，昨儿个还说和我双宿双飞，带我去黑瞎子岭上做压寨夫人一起快活，今天又移情别恋了是吧？

雷佳音连忙爬起来，说佳影我不是为了你嘛，为了咱俩能赶紧从这鬼地界儿脱身找个屯造娃，我不得，我不得出卖点色相……

李光洁假踹他一脚说滚蛋吧，你有个屁的色相，脑袋这么大，要出卖也得佳影出卖。

陈数连连摆手，指着雷佳音说你去你去，还推了他一把。雷佳音顺势又砸进李光洁怀里。李光洁哎呦了一声，把人一搂往沙发上一躺，对着陈数说你可别，我还欠着高利贷，他我养不起。

雷佳音连忙说洁哥我好养，我特别好养，我光合作用就能活。

他说这话时眉毛就耷拉下来，带着那双下垂眼，丧气之情瞬间涌出来。李光洁觉得他真逗，捏了把他的脸，说知道知道，你看看你脸，你师哥脸上肉才多。

陈数已经溜走了。雷佳音侧了侧身，试探着把手放在李光洁腰上。李光洁忙着看相机里的照片，在他手下动弹了一下，说痒，你别摸。

雷佳音没有移开手，李光洁也没再让他拿开。他俩又看了几张陶慧的照片，雷佳音很小声地问他，说洁哥你和那谁嘛时候好上的？

“啊那谁啊？”李光洁问，“雷，你看这个，这个好看。”

“郭京飞。”

李光洁愣住了。他拿相机的手一松，相机砸在他胸口，疼得他哎呦了一声。陈数从片场那头喊王大顶过来对戏，李光洁把他往外推，说喊你对戏去了。

雷佳音也没再说话，胳膊底下夹着莎士比亚十四行诗，耷拉着八字眉和小胡子跳下沙发走了。

*

郭京飞后来和李光洁坦白，“咱俩拍二代妖精会儿，你知道我看了你想什么吗？”

“你肯定觉得我颜值比你高，你心里不平衡了。”

“拉倒吧你你是听梁静茹长大的吗？我那时候想，原来就是这货把我雷勾搭走了，也没觉出有啥特别的啊，玩都玩不开，我雷就喜欢你这种啊？当他师哥我都觉得丢人。”

一开始李光洁是真玩不开，三十多岁了还跟个小姑娘似的，偏偏要摆谱要装气场装霸道总裁。他们有场戏，排练的时候李光洁板着脸做云中鹤，手撑在他椅子把手上，慢慢贴过来，要口出狂言要做张狂姿态。郭京飞起了促狭心，抬起身子凑过去装作要吻他，反正他是猫，猫都是姿态柔软，放得开骚得动的生物。李光洁一秒钟破功，直接笑场了。

“诶你笑什么啊，”郭京飞说，“拍戏呢拍戏呢，严肃点行吗？”

李光洁摆手，“你别凑过来啊，你就坐椅子上，等我……”

“等你这么轻薄我啊？那不成，我不得反抗是吧？”

这下旁边的打光师和摄影师也笑场了，李光洁拿手背蹭鼻子，有点窘，说你坐好，咱俩再来一次。

然后两个人坐好站好，灯光打好摄影机架好，李光洁整理了下衣裳，又是衣冠楚楚一云局。等李光洁又抓了扶手慢慢靠近他，这回郭京飞瞅准时机一鼓作气，手覆在李光洁手上，和他——

蹭了下鼻子。

论起战略性撤退，李光洁绝对是一等一的好手。

后来在访谈上主持人问起这件事，郭京飞揉着脸说那就是鼻子上螨虫亲密接触了一下呗，还能咋样。

毕竟是老戏骨，直男人设驾驭得得心应手，把末流言情小说的情节说成交换螨虫，光想想就要让人恨不得冲进洗手间打上消毒液洗十遍脸。

事后郭京飞和他道过歉，说我这人就爱这样瞎胡闹，和我哥们放肆惯了，李老师你别在意。李光洁正坐在布景角落的小沙发上吃饭。他们这段时间忙坏了，饭点都不规律，郭京飞自己手里还捧了份西兰花拌土豆，淡得和在白水里焯过似的。李光洁闻言抬起头，眼睛睁得大大的，腮帮子鼓起来，还吧唧吧唧嚼了几下，像仓鼠。郭京飞又想捂心口上手撸，但是他俩不熟，郭京飞下不去撸他的手。

“哦，哦，那个啊，”李光洁把饭咽下去，又喝了口西红柿鸡蛋汤，“没事，没事。”

又觉得太淡了，于是加了一句，“我觉得挺好的。挺好玩的。我就不会玩。”

“那我教你啊李老师。”

李光洁又抬起头，露出与刚才如出一辙的迷茫表情。他睁大眼睛的时候，眼角的笑纹就被淡化了，多出种不符合他年龄的天真气质。郭京飞心里猛地一跳。他坐到李光洁对面的沙发上。

“哎我看你这咖喱挺好吃的，”他拿筷子挑了点洒自己西兰花上，“我吃点。”

中国人套近乎的法子无非就是吃，好像吃上一顿饭就能成生死至交一样。后来郭京飞拿还饭的借口又请李光洁吃了好几次饭，有一次地方是李光洁定的，选的路边一小店，俩人吃得挺尽兴，李光洁一边说这地界儿烩面不地道，一边把碗里的面捞得干干净净，又咕嘟嘟去喝汤。郭京飞从桌子底下踢他，说你吃的比我多，怎么还不见胖？

李光洁说我就是不胖体质，哪跟你似的，喝口水脸上就蹭蹭长肉。

郭京飞就笑，露出一边尖尖的的虎牙，李光洁一拍桌子，说你看你，一笑起来眼就给挤没了。

俩人桌子底下互踢了好几脚，幼稚。郭京飞瞥见他一截脚踝，在西装裤和皮鞋区间里裸露着，细得有种一走路就会折断的脆弱感。他看得暗自心惊。这时候李光洁已经不叫他“哥”了，比之前亲近了好多。再拍戏，郭京飞逗他，俩人拉着手一块笑。圈子里就那么点事，好看的人谁不喜欢？他俩的相貌也不差，脾气也合适，二代妖精快杀青的时候，这俩人就这么色授魂与，心愉于侧了。

*

他们三个里没一个演技不是盖的。雷佳音装的什么事都没有，回来后该吃吃该喝喝，还能和那俩人飙几句东北腔的莎士比亚。他的确觉得他师哥抢了他白月光这事不太地道，但感情本来就不是地道的事。他和郭京飞独处的时候，郭京飞摸他大脑袋说你个浓眉大眼的肯定在心里骂我。

他没郭京飞那么坦荡，说我骂你？咱俩大学的时候我不就天天在心里骂你了吗，我不但骂你，我还想弄死你呢。

郭京飞说你心里有别人了，就忘了我这个师哥了。咱俩都多少年了，你现在有了别的狗子了喜新厌旧了是吧。

雷佳音气得神志模糊，指着郭京飞连连说了好几个“你”。郭京飞把他手摁下去，隔空送了他一飞吻，还附带一颗小虎牙，端的是一派风骚。他怼是真怼不过郭京飞，骚也落了下风。他师哥那张嘴能把黑的说成白的，送他一片呼伦贝尔大草原，又装作没事人似的说你有别的狗子了。雷佳音往床上一砸，把大脑袋埋进枕头里。郭京飞慢悠悠踱进来，也躺床上，枕在雷佳音背上。

“滚下去。”雷佳音说。

“你凶什么，”郭京飞说，“你师哥永远是你师哥，旁人抢不走昂，我雷别怕。”

“我巴不得别人把你从我跟前抢走郭京飞你知道不？”

“哦——我知道了，你果然是有别的狗子了。”

雷佳音没搭理他。

“哎，你狗子怎么想的，你知道吗？”

雷佳音忍无可忍：“贱人郭。”

郭京飞不甘示弱：“怂包雷。”

雷佳音一个挺身就去挠他师哥，郭京飞哎呦了一声，迅速跳下床逃走了。雷佳音又躺回床上。他心挺大的，躺了没两分钟就有了睡意。偏偏这时候门又嘎吱一声被人推开了，雷佳音抄起头下那枕头就丢过去。

“郭京飞我警告你啊——”

站门口的是李光洁，一手抓着枕头，一手拿着个苹果。“怎么，老郭又欺负你了？一会我替你教训他去啊。”

雷佳音揉揉脸颊，“不是，洁哥……”

“我那屋水龙头坏了。”李光洁把枕头丢回去，轻门熟路摸进他卫生间，“洗个苹果。”

雷佳音接过枕头扔床上，呆了好久，也不知道在想什么，李光洁洗完苹果出来了，他还做着沉思者的造型。

“雷子？”李光洁叫他，“你没事吧？”

雷佳音拍了拍脸，“没。没事。”

他见李光洁要走，连忙把人叫住，“洁哥我问你个事。”

李光洁喀哧喀哧地啃着苹果，吐字都不清，“你缩。”

雷佳音咽了口唾沫，“那个，就是，你是真心在跟老郭处对象吗？”

李光洁答的挺快，还挺自然，“没。”

雷佳音又说：“不是，洁哥，你别担心，处也没事，我又不是那八卦小报的记者，保准不说出去。你还信不过……”

“真没。”李光洁打断他，“我俩真没真心处对象。”

“哦哦。”他木然地重复道，“哦哦哦。”

李光洁走到他旁边坐下去，问他吃不吃苹果。雷佳音喀哧咬了一大口下去。

“真不是那事，”李光洁说，“你怕我抢他啊，没那事。我俩在一块的时候，老郭老是提你。”

他对雷佳音笑笑，说你师哥对你好着呢。

雷佳音重复：“没那事。真没那事。”

也不知道他说的那事是啥事。

李光洁咬了口苹果，又说我俩没真心处，就是没事的时候凑一块，这事你也懂，你知道。

雷佳音呆呆地说：“我还想再吃一口。”

俩人就你一口我一口把苹果给分了。李光洁在床脚一个投篮，偏了，苹果核掉在垃圾桶外头。李光洁起身要去捡，雷佳音抓着他衬衫下摆拽回来，说洁哥你想跟我处对象吗？不真心的也行。


	3. Chapter 3

*

有一年雷佳音去北京拍戏，快半夜了给李光洁发短信，说洁哥你在北京吧，来咱俩一块喝点酒。

李光洁寻思他反正没事，按照发过来的定位去了雷佳音的地方。上了楼敲开门，里头没开灯，霓虹灯透过落地窗，在地板上割除一个四四方方的光斑。桌上放了一瓶500毫升的啤酒，李光洁上手一掂，估计只剩点根了。雷佳音从后面抱住他，下巴锥他肩膀上，李光洁哎得叫了一声，说你是不是特别辛苦啊，下巴都瘦出来了。

和郭京飞呆久了，忍不住学他打趣旁人。雷佳音有时候吐槽说郭京飞把人带坏了。两个人没说多少废话，直接进了卧室。脱衣服的当口雷佳音忽然说坏了，我这里没套。

李光洁自己从兜里掏出一纸盒，说我料到了，你又不常来这儿住。

雷佳音接过去打开，没有塑料纸包装，说旧的啊。

李光洁说上次用剩下的。

没说和谁用的。雷佳音想问是不是郭京飞，又觉得这个名字卡在喉咙里怎么也说不出来，干脆把盒子扔到一边。他年龄最小，但在床上最体贴，凡事都顾着李光洁，两个人都极尽兴。余韵里他又瞥见刚让他丢在一边的纸盒子，忍不住问：“是和老郭啊。”

就一肯定句，李光洁答不答都无所谓。他也没等李光洁回答，就自顾自地编排起郭京飞来。

“郭京飞，郭京飞不行。”

这一句可谓言简意赅，石破天惊。李光洁琢磨了一下这话，又回忆了一下，小心翼翼地开口：“我觉得……还可以。”

雷佳音沉默了几秒，讪讪地开口：“不是那儿不行。我是说他床品不行，都是别人伺候他，他自己跟个大爷似的，都得按他的想法来。”

“他还打呼噜。”

“磨牙。”

“嗯？有磨牙吗？”

“有，要是白天喝酒了，晚上就磨牙。”

俩人笑了会。雷佳音去揉他腰，说洁哥你腰还疼吗？

李光洁心里啧啧，想雷佳音是真体贴，讨人喜，都是一个学校出来的，郭京飞就没他这么温柔。但郭京飞最敏感，像一只真正的猫，一有风吹草动，他第一个体会到。17年他在马来西亚拍悍城，情绪有点低落，郭京飞从他一句话就察觉出来了，晚上一个视频过去，俩人隔着屏幕，隔着大洋和陆地喝酒，郭京飞冲他笑，露出那颗尖尖的小虎牙，他就给迷得，觉得好像也没啥糟心事。但郭京飞床品不行也是真的。李光洁倒觉得无所谓。其实俗世大千基本都是这样，这里好的人，那里就会有短处，温柔的会粗心，敏感的又有傲气，谁也不能把所有的好都放在一个人身上，然后据为己有。

雷佳音往他旁边靠，和他枕了一个枕头。他有个毛病，喜欢怀里抱着点什么睡，抱李光洁，李光洁嫌太闷，他就和李光洁凑合挤一个，多出来的那个抱在怀里。但他脑袋太大，有时候睡着睡着李光洁就发现自己就被挤下去了。这回怕也不例外，李光洁自觉地让出枕头，自己枕着胳膊。雷佳音平时呆呆的，抹黑郭京飞的时候最起劲。从刚上学讲到颁奖礼，上得了台面上不了台面的黑料是抖了一堆。李光洁觉得这俩人真是对冤家。

“雷啊，”李光洁说，“我咋觉得我就跟个第三者似的，插在你们中间。”

雷佳音说：“拉倒吧，郭京飞才是，他绿了我，我都没找他算账呢，我那是——我跟一大妈计较什么。”

李光洁说这话有点玩笑意味在里头，雷佳音这么一接茬，倒有了几分情真意切。李光洁就猛地一惊，也不知道要怎么接话。气氛便冷了下来。

“他绿了你啊？”李光洁干笑了几声。他觉得自己好像什么都知道，又隐隐约约隔着一层毛玻璃，什么都看不真切，“我怎么不知道这事？”

雷佳音搂了枕头转过去，背对着李光洁，谁都没说话，过了会儿，雷佳音才低声说：“我也是。”

“什么？”

他抱着枕头，背对着李光洁，有点委屈地，有点不甘地说：“你是，他是，我也是。”

毛玻璃打碎了。李光洁揣着明白装糊涂。又过了好久，他都快睡着了，雷佳音闷闷地又开口，“郭京飞这人不行，洁哥你信我。一开始他和你好，他睡你，就是为了气我，他显摆，嘚瑟，他觉得他自己可能耐了。因为我先看上你的。我10年那会儿就看上你了。”

李光洁打算装睡，最后还是干巴巴地说了一个语气词，“哦。”

*

他和郭京飞睡在一块也是两年前的事了。再想起来，觉得好像过了十年都不止。三十岁之后他就觉得日子过得真快，像高速公路上车，没有限速。郭京飞很会玩，也玩的开。那天他带了瓶红酒在酒店房间外敲门，李光洁给他开门，他挤进去，头一歪眼一弯，是顶可爱的猫，很殷切很诚挚地说李老师今天想喝酒吗？

大概是那时候他们都不太熟，有些有贼心没贼胆的事，得喝点酒才敢去做，后来喝酒这个词在他们三个人的圈子里就等同于上床了。李光洁知道他想干嘛，片场你来我往眼神都变了味，他也不再是二十岁出头的小年轻了。他去找了杯子，俩人虚情假意碰杯，装模作样地呷了几口，李光洁抬眼去看他，正好对上郭京飞的眼神。

郭京飞噗嗤笑出来，“看什么啊。”

他声音压得又低又柔，台词功底可见一斑。那时候他还是有点抹不开面，做不到郭京飞那种自如，还自个儿呛了一口。郭京飞又笑，去拉了他胳膊，另一只手握了红酒瓶子，两个人跌跌撞撞往里屋走，一块倒在床上，李光洁拍死床边的开关。

“这黑灯瞎火的。”郭京飞嘟哝了一句，手上动作也没见慢。李光洁把他外套剥下来，一个盒子从外衣兜里画出来，掉进他手里。李光洁掂了掂，说郭老师是有备而来啊。

郭京飞就笑，不用光李光洁也能想出他笑的好模样，那颗小虎牙，摆明了牙尖嘴利，要把人吞吃入腹。李光洁撕开了安全套的盒子，郭京飞挤进他腿里，抓了他脚踝在手里摩挲着。

“怎么保持身材的啊李老师，”郭京飞问他，“咱们礼尚往来，你也教教我呗。”

“不是，”他有点疑问，“你教我啥了？”

郭京飞从他身上探出去，捞了酒瓶，手心里积了一洼红酒，顺着他指缝滴在李光洁身上。李光洁哎了一声，说你干嘛——

就着那点酒，郭京飞手指往他后面捅。李光洁下意识想跳起来，郭京飞另一只手牢牢摁住他肩膀，腿压在他腿上，“李老师不是不会玩吗，我教你怎么玩。”

“我说你——”

他去吻李光洁耳垂，说你信我，没事，我不做出格的事。

口气柔柔的，透露着一种哄骗的意味。李光洁觉得这已经出格了，反正他是没见识过，又想是不是城里人就这么会玩。郭京飞很会骗人，花言巧语，哄他听话哄他打开腿抬起腰。他们折腾了大半宿，大半瓶酒都浇了他里面外面。早晨李光洁起来的时候，看自己腿间蜿蜒一片红色，自个儿先哆嗦了一下，下床走了几步，“要不是我知道我是男的，我保准以为我流产了。”

背后抖抖索索，从被子里爬出一人，“流产了？”郭京飞大惊小怪，“光洁你流产了？孩子谁的？不是我的吧？”

他转过去，对着郭京飞，有点不大乐意，“郭老师是不是对我有什么意见啊？我昨晚想了想，我好像也没做什么得罪过您的事吧？”

郭京飞似笑非笑，说你还有力气想了想啊？

和郭京飞斗嘴，你得比他更不要脸。李光洁那时候还没修炼到那种地步（他现在也没到），就梗住了，搜肠刮肚也不知道怎么回。郭京飞又撑起头，做出很勾人的动作和表情，还不忘附加虎牙，“您哪得罪过我啊，我就是对李老师心向往之很久啦，没忍住。”

他去拉李光洁的手，凭着一张脸外加几句甜言蜜语，顺利讨到个吻。要是郭京飞想，其实他能很容易讨人喜欢。当年念书时的风骨凛然，揣着老大哥的范，自以为是唯我独尊，现在台面上倒是看不出来了，床上瞧的一清二楚，满满的劣根性，像一只猫，挠烂了你的衣裳你的地毯你的手，但是偶尔冲你撒个娇，于是之前想过的所有“我要把它扔掉我要送人”的想法都烟消云散了。

*

李光洁后来想怪不得那时候睡我就像报复我。但感情上的事哪能说出个条理来，三个加起来超百岁的老男人，再和十几岁二十几岁的小年轻一样计较你爱我我不爱你这种事，未免太过于幼稚。李光洁和郭京飞轧完马路，拎着一袋子烧烤回来了。俩人懒散地踢了皮鞋，光着脚满屋子啃串乱走。洗完澡后郭京飞瘫在沙发上，百无聊赖地看电视，李光洁自觉地走过来，一开始还倚在他肩膀上刷微博，后来往下出溜进郭京飞怀里，蹭了两下。

“老郭，”李光洁说，“你真该减肥了。你看你肚子上这肉，格外软。”

“明天，明天。”郭京飞开空头支票。

“你昨天不也这么说的。”

郭京飞随手薅了几把他头发。李光洁也只有这时候像只猫。事实上更多时候他觉得李光洁像只小狗，脾气好，随便撸随便抱也不发火，你一招手，他就靠过来窝在你怀里，乖，不吵也不闹，眼睛睁大的时候尤其像。和他比起来雷佳音就不行，雷佳音自称自己出门是狗，在家是猫，他瞧雷佳音就是只整天呱呱叫的癞蛤蟆，说他像猫真是侮辱高贵的猫科动物。

“哎，我说你，”李光洁又说话了，“你做不做？不做手拿开，别撩我。”

他才发现他把手伸进李光洁T恤里去了。郭京飞抽出手来。“等会儿，再看会电视。”

李光洁敷衍地嗯了一声。他不刷微博了，改去搜郭京飞的新剧，“我看你是真胖了。”李光洁评价他，“剧组伙食挺好啊。”

说着就去捏郭京飞的脸，郭京飞任他捏，还配合地做出个微笑，李光洁顿时觉得手下那块苹果肌又丰满了些。“你是不是一演反派就胖？”

“瞎说什么呢，我后来……你往后头看，我不是反派。哎不是，你看雷，之前不是演了个前夫哥嘛，火了，我现在又火了，你也该演个反派试试，这样就不用整天蹭我俩热度，带不起你来。”

“可不，你现在可火了，一张照片就能上次热搜，我说你就该多演照片。”

“行，承您吉言，下回我争取再去你们剧组客串个照片去。”

两个人又各忙各的，郭京飞看演唱会，李光洁刷剧。看了两集后李光洁手机没电了，他关了机，枕着郭京飞小憩。郭京飞手机震动了一下。

“雷说他不过来了，”郭京飞拿着手机，“他那边挺忙。”

“忙啥啊，”李光洁侧了个身，腿蜷起来，枕到郭京飞大腿上，“他配音那事不是忙完了吗？”

郭京飞瞧他似乎觉得冷，拽了沙发上的毯子盖他身上，又想起雷佳音配音那事，觉得可乐了，说咱俩给他买个两米高的皮卡丘送过去算了。

说着就打开了亚马逊。“雷啊，我和你说，他就一小孩，三十多的人了，睡觉还要抱枕头，我说你抱我啊雷，他就抱我睡，睡到半夜我嫌太闷，把他踹开了，结果你猜怎么着，他把被子都卷走了，一半盖一半抱，我冻得哆哆嗦嗦还感冒……给他买个多大的你说，太大的他也抱不住啊。”

李光洁忽然说：“你和雷处了几年了？”

“什么处？处什么？”

“处对象。”

“哦呦呦，我的光洁小朋友吃醋了。来，再给我吃一个，你刚刚说什么？”

“别闹。”

“没呢，我看你吃醋我就高兴，这说明什么，这说明我有魅力，连李老师都为我倾倒……”

“拉倒吧你。”李光洁说，“你脸皮怎么这么厚？”

“不厚也睡不到你啊当初，我等你主动，还不如等雷那脑袋缩水。”

李光洁猛地想起一件事，几乎是脱口而出:“雷之前和我说，你睡我是为了气他。”

话音未落，他就觉得尴尬。他们之间没必要问这些，圈子里头无新事，你睡我我睡他，没必要真情实感。认真就输了，糊涂最难得。他年轻时候还觉得爱情是生活必需品，现在觉得没有也是一样，日子还得照过。郭京飞浑然未觉，猛一拍大腿:“哎呦喂这臭不要脸的，怎么这么自作多情？不是，我图啥啊，图他大脑袋啊？”

郭京飞说话，真话像假，假话真切，在一块呆了几年，真真假假里他也只能辨出几分。几分也够了。他觉得郭京飞其实也挺逗的。郭京飞等了几分钟，忍不住又问：“他还说什么了？”

李光洁笑了一下，“他问我是不是和你真心处对象。”

“你怎么说的？”

“我说没。”

郭京飞挠挠下巴，“16年……16年，哦我想起来了，拍那个妖精片的时候，是吧。”

他沉吟了会，“雷啊，我和你讲，我这个师弟，东北人，特别傻，特别死心眼，你知道吧，那时候在上海上学，太实诚，老是被别人欺负，还学不会教训，我就怕他出了校门给人啃的连骨头都不剩，我得罩着他看着他，我怕他被你骗了啊。”

“我没骗他，也没欺负他。”李光洁说，“我那时候就是和他一块抽烟。他挺好的。”

“他好不好我最清楚。你刚问我俩处了多久了，是吧？我也记不清了，反正从大学那时候就处着了。是不是他还说我绿了他？净扯淡，精神出轨就不叫出轨了？真好意思说这话，我都觉得丢人。他光脑袋大了，里面装的都是浆糊，难为你也能看得上他。”

李光洁想走，刚抬起头就被摁回去，“躺好。”

“我想回去睡觉。”

“等会一块去睡。”

“有意思吗郭京飞？”

郭京飞反问他：“你现在是不是跟他真心处对象？”

李光洁答得很快，很坦然，就像他16年回答雷佳音同样的问题一样。“没。”

郭京飞慢慢叹了口气，听不出是什么个态度，不知道是如释重负，还是为他哥们委屈。

他说：“我想抽烟。”

他从李光洁头下撤出去，到窗边茶几前翻找了一会，拿烟盒和打火机回来，又随手关了灯。李光洁坐起来，要了一只，他俩叼着烟凑一块，一小团火焰带出两缕烟。屋子里只有窗外霓虹灯光和两点烟火。李光洁觉得有点冷，他裹紧了毯子。

“你看，都是因为一根烟。”郭京飞轻声说，“我有时候想，你那年要是没给他烟抽多好，你就把他晾在片场吹冷风，做个大牌，不搭理他这末流小演员多好。都是因为那根烟。要不咱仨也就没这么多事了。”

李光洁不置可否。

最后他说：“我觉得这样挺好的。”


End file.
